


In The Heat Of The Night

by Winter_Genisis



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge (NSFW Version) [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, solo grimmjow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Genisis/pseuds/Winter_Genisis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Day OTP Challenge (NSFW version) [a different pairing each day] - Day 4: Masturbation ;; Grimmjow dreams of Ichigo and jacks off before he goes back to sleep. Just a simple NSFW drabble. For simplicity's sake this takes place in a human AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Heat Of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.
> 
> 30 Day OTP Challenge (NSFW Version) My Way - aka a different pairing each time ~ aka I don't have an OTP because I can't pick!
> 
> Day 4: Masturbation

Teal eyes snapped open to inky darkness. His breathing was heavy and labored, and he could feel the sheets sticking to his damp skin. Grimmjow made a small noise of irritation as he blinked a bit and shifted around.

Of course. He was hard.

He'd been dreaming about a certain redhead and must've gotten kind of hot and bothered by it. He couldn't even remember the whole dream… Just that it was a hot one. Well, nothing for it, or so he'd figured. He recalled the man's face from his dream – not the scowling, moody Ichigo, but a lustful, eager one. Grimmjow licked his lips, letting his hand trail down his body. He shuddered as it passed his navel, but he bypassed his cock completely. His hand gently cupped his balls and he sighed.

Ichigo… flat on his back, blushing like mad and spreading his legs for the bluenette. Biting his lip a bit. Maybe demanding Grimmjow hurry up.

The thought made his cock twitch.

His fingers slid up the length of his shaft before taking it into a tight grip, making him gasp. He squeezed his eyes shut as he began to pump his hand up, then down, faster and faster. He envisioned Ichigo's sweet ass, tight and sucking him in and he groaned softly at the thought.

Then he imagined Ichigo on his hands and knees, licking Grimmjow's cock before the bluenette shoved it into the boy's mouth. The redhead gagged a bit but took him in wonderfully, and he started fucking the boy's mouth. Ichigo was a mess, gagging with watery eyes, reaching around back to finger fuck himself…

Grimmjow wanted to make Ichigo cry  _for real_.

In his imagination he rammed into Ichigo, taking him fast and hard from behind. His hands ran over that amazing body before landing a satisfying smack on his ass.

Grimmjow's free hand reached up and tangled in his short mess of blue hair and he choked out a moan. He was getting close.

He wanted to bite that neck. He wanted to mark Ichigo all over; he wanted to bite him in places that couldn't be covered up. Everyone would know Ichigo belonged to  _him._

_Mine._

That was the thought that finally sent Grimmjow over the edge. He came hard into his hand, opening his mouth and letting out a silent moan of pleasure. He lay there for a moment, just reveling in the lingering sensations of his orgasm.

His eyes were still shut.

He didn't even think to clean himself up. He sighed, content, and almost right away fell back into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and let me know how this was. I just wrote this up quick so I dunno if it's bad or not...


End file.
